


you can always come home.

by personacore



Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics), Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, angsty, angsty but i promise you its for a good reason, blues is my adopted son and thats on wily’s bald spot, inspired by the deltarune ost, lalinde is mentioned, please dont kill me for this, the day blues knows peace is the day i get my shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personacore/pseuds/personacore
Summary: hi guys im not dead! also sorry this isn't a persona fic,, megaman has been one of my hyper-obsessions since 3rd grade + i've always wanted to write a megaman fic where blues goes back home :,)neways, the song that inspired this is "you can always come home" from the deltarune ost by toby fox. :)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	you can always come home.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys im not dead! also sorry this isn't a persona fic,, megaman has been one of my hyper-obsessions since 3rd grade + i've always wanted to write a megaman fic where blues goes back home :,) 
> 
> neways, the song that inspired this is "you can always come home" from the deltarune ost by toby fox. :)

_**“you can always go home, blues.”** _

_“me? home? bah,”_ blues stated in an “forget-about-it” tone, dismissing the absurd idea for the umpteenth time. he kicked a pebble to the side, a bit angry at the thought he allowed himself to think of something so stupid, so........ ** _nice_**. he stopped in his tracks and looked at the night sky. in the forest, the sky was bejeweled by the thousands of glittering stars lighting up the sky. blues stared in amazement, as if this wasn’t the first time he had not seen the night sky. in the sky, in the stars he could see his life past, present, and future. in the past, he could see the wonderful he spent with his creator, dr. light. in the present, he could see the satisfaction he got from helping others in need. and for the future, he didn’t see a future where he’d die alone with the thought of dr. light not loving him.

**_he saw a future where he was welcomed home._ **

blues touched his cheek, feeling something wet. _“am i...crying?”_ he whispered. and instead of getting all angry at letting his defenses down, he let them stay down. he let the tears fall harder and harder until there was no more tears left. he cried and laughed in joy and in realization. it was just like dr. lalinde said. light had **_always_** loved blues. _always, always, always._ blues picked up his helmet and left the lonely ambiance of the forest for the busy still life of the city, one gracious step at a time. he had finally made it to light labs. he was nervous. even though lalinde said light had always loved him, would he still be forgiven for all the trouble he put light and the others through? he steeled his nerves and knocked on the door, a firm yet gentle knocking. _“just a minute!”_ a muffled voice yelled. blues waited, but the more the seconds passed by he felt himself getting anxious. blues was met with dr. light himself had opened the door. dr. light and blues stood there for a minute, taking the needed time to process the situation. _“blues, my boy.”_ dr. light said, eyes getting misty. _“you’ve finally came home.”_ blues stood awkwardly in silence before he was met with light extending his arms, yearning for a much long needed embrace. blues ran into light’s arms, finally letting his tears with a few sniffles here and there. they held each other for what seemed to be like a long time, enjoying the silence between them. _“i can always come home,”_ blues thought to himself.

_**“i can always come home.”** _


End file.
